Unexpected Happenings
by Ariana-807
Summary: Ginny cheats on Harry, and their relationship comes to an end. Harry runs into Severus Snape and sparks fly. Destiny sometimes have plans for your life that one can not imagined. Harry will find out just how such plans will change his life. Slash. Snarry, some Dramony.
1. Chapter 1

Update: Hey everyone, I am still alive! Yes I am. Life and all getting in the way. But I reread this thing, and I am honestly not really happy with it. But I can not bring myself to remove it, so I will start trying to fix it. My problem is my being in my head, not really putting everyting into words. I think this chapter is not more to my liking, and also fixing the error with Harry having to be at a wedding and having dinner at the same time. Do not know how I missed that the first time.

Again, I will not promise when I will update, life it way too unpredictable for that, but for now, here is a update of chapter 1.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hey

I have not written anything in a long time. I have not had the time or inspiration to write. But suffering from a little heartbreak right now.

I have had the most amazing two weeks of my life, I met this guy over the internet, and we really got along and shared everything. But guess the whole "honest" thing we agreed on, well today he told me honestly that he was having second thoughts about us, and that's that.

So a little heartbreak. Two weeks not that long, but it felt much longer.

Anyway it inspired me to write again. I'm not going to go out of my way to promise when the next chapter will get out, but I will always finish my stories.

I have finaly decided to write one of my absolute favourite pairings, Snarry. So this is a guy-guy pairing story, if you hate it, then don't read it!

Not too sure about these ratings, but its rated M, for mature stuff that will happen.

This is my first one of those, and I hope it will be okay. Whether the update will come sooner rather than later is honestly dependent on how this chapter is received, whether its popular or people hate it.

And just to mention it: English is not my native language. There will no doubt be mistakes grammar and spelling, I only have my spell check to rely on, and it's not flawless. So don't hate the story for my mistakes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or the world of Harry Potter. That all belong to J K Rowling herself.**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapter 1

Harry was hurt, deeply and emotionally hurt. He had never ever imagines something like this happening ever. But now here he was, alone in a hotel, unable to go home. His home was occupied by Ginny. Sweet, loving, kind, Ginny, who had cheated on him. Who had for the last 6 months been cheating on him.

Harry had walked in on them in bed. He had had to see them gatherer in their bed, having sex.

Harry was sitting on the bed in the hotel room, bottle in hand. Drinking. Alkohol. He had never liked it, it tasted horrible, but that's what people did, drown their sorrows. His face broke and he let out a sob. After all they had been through, and she just threw it away. She. Harry did not want to dwell on it. He did not want to think about it.

He got up and walked over to the window. They had won the war. They had won, he had beaten Voldemort, he was suppose to get his happily ever after. But this was as far away from it as you could get.

Harry turned around, hearing knocking on the door. Nobody knew where he was, Harry frowned.

He walked over to the door and opened it, and Hermione was standing there. She had that look, that "I am so sorry" look on her face.

"Harry," Hermione said taking a step inside the room. Harry closed the door and his face broke again, another sob escaped him. He could feel Hermione's hands around him. She was a hugger, she always hugged people. And now it felt really good.

"Harry, I honestly don't know what to say right now. I don't think there is honestly anything I can say to make you feel better. But I want you to know that I am on your side," she said.

"Hermione," Harry started to say.

"No Harry, listen. Ron and I broke up, and we survived it. I was still friends with Ginny but I won't choose her over you! Harry you are my best friend. I will always have your back, I will always be there for you, like you have been there for me," Hermione said, and Harry could feel himself starting to cry, really cry. He had not cried in a long time, but now the tears was falling, soaking Hermiones shirt.

"Shh," she said.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry woke up, blinking.

"Here," Harry looked up to see Hermione holding out a potion for him.

"It looked like you had a lot to drink last night so I figured you'd need it," She said, giving him a small smile.

"Thanks," Harry said taking the potion.

"Hermione, what happened last night," Harry asked putting a hand to his head.

"I came here, and you cried, then I cried too, and we fell asleep in bed together. I woke up, and got this from home," Hermione said sitting down on the bed.

"Harry, we are now going to go get some breakfast, then take one day at the time," She looked him in the eye, basically telling him that him that arguing would be pointless.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was 2 months later, to get Ginny out of his house, he had had to sell it. It was his house, but she had refused to leave and go home to the Burrow. So he had sold it. That house only held memories of them together, and he had no problem with selling it. He had wanted to move in to Grimmauld place, but had bought the house when Ginny protested.

In these 2 last months he had realized how much he had done for her. How much he tried to please her, how much he had changed to make her happy. She had never done anything like that for him. Why had he stuck it out like that, why had he not seen this earlier. Harry kept berating himself like this everyday, and then Hermione would tell him to get it together, and that he had been in love, and you go the extra mile for love.

Well he had, she had not. She had spent his money, buying crap, crap she properly had always wanted but that one really did not need. Buying dozens of shoes that looked more or less the same. Buying expensive clother, quiddich equiptment, and just crap. She had coersed him into getting her a key to his vault. He should never have done that, never! She could not handle money, she did not know how to be smart about it.

She even tried to justify it. "Its not cheating when with another woman.", "Two women can enjoy each others company, and its not cheating."

How could she even justify it. So apparently she was gay, no wonder she had never really enjoyed it. Bloody stupid woman!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry had been invited out, it was Seamus and Deans bachelors party. They were getting married. So here they were in a gay bar, drinking and having several guys giving lap dances.

"So it's not awkward that you are both here together?" Harry asked.

"No, this way we both know what the other did, or did not do. And we promised no judging, tonight is tonight and tomorrow is forever," Seamus said smirking.

Harry smiled and shook his head and walked over to the bar. Some people just understood each other. They could just be comfortable like this. Ginny had not even allowed him to go out on his own, she could no problem, but he could not be trusted.

Honestly she was judging how he would act based on how she acted!

Harry ordered some Pepsi, and took a long sip from it.

"You look really uncomfortable over there," Harry turned around and saw a nice blond guy smiling at him.

"Yeah, got invited to a bachelor party," Harry said turning around to face the guy.

"So you wanna dance?" the guy asked giving him a coy smile. Harry looked at him. _What! That guy though he was… What!_

"I don't really swing that way," Harry said trying to leave.

"You sure?" The guy asked. "Because it really looked like you were checking some one of those strippers out." The man said stepping in front of him blooking his way.

"…" Harry did not have an answer. _Was he? Here he was a 20 something guy, he had been in a committed relationship with a girl for over a year and, was he gay?_

"Looks like you're not as sure as you sound," the guy smiled again, "So a dance?" the guy continued smiling and started to try and drag him on to the dance floor.

"What, no!" Harry said trying to pull his had away. _Could the guy not take a hint. _

"Come on, I can see the way you look at me, you want me," the guy pulled him closer, and Harry could smell the alcohol on the guys breath. Harry started to feel sick at the smell, reminding him way too much about how his uncle had often come home.

"I believe he told you no," Harry turned his head, and saw Severus Snape giving the guy one of his best glares. Harry was speechless. He had not seen this guy since he was lying in St. Mungo's almost dying.

"And who the fuck are you?" the guy asked letting Harry go and walked up to Snape pushing his muscular chest against him.

"That is of no concern to you," Severus said, not giving any indication that the closness of the man (or the buffness), was anything to be concerned with.

Harry actually saw the guys stance falter, he had really expected Snape to back down, Harry smiled. "He was not all that good looking anyway," the guy sneered and left.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked. Harry nodded.

"You look like you could use some air," Severus said matter of factly.

"Harry! You are not dancing!" Dean said stumbling over to him.

"Hey, Dean, I'm gonna leave, I'm not feeling well, you know me and alcohol," Harry said.

"You'll still be there tomorrow right?" Dean asked.

"Sure, would not miss it for the world," Harry smiled and gave Dean a pat on the back.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"So what have you been up to Professor?" Harry asked standing outside the club. Harry looked the man over. He had not changed much, looked very much like his old self. His hair was better looking though, that was a pluss.

"Not much," the man answered.

"What do you do?" Harry asked trying get an insight into what the man had been up to.

"You know what I do Potter," Severus said calmly.

"You're still at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, why had he not known that, how had he not know that! He had wanted to talk to the guy, but he had disappeared from St. Mungo's before Harry could even try.

"Yes, Minerva wanted me back, I said on the condition that she took over the position as Headmistress, and that I got to have my old position as potion master back," Severus said again in a matter of factly voice.

"Guess I don't pay attention to what's going on," Harry said.

It had been a weird night, not only starting to question his own sexuality, but also suddenly running into Severus Snape.

"I was going to talk to you, but you disappeared from St. Mungo's," Harry said walking.

"I wanted to go back home, and as a potion master I am more than qualified to take care of myself," Severus said.

"I get that, always nice to go home," Harry said smiling. He has always hated to hospital wing at Hogwarts.

"Now you look like you have gotten some colour back in you cheeks, I must then be on my way," Severus said stopping.

"Can I see you again?" Harry asked. He wanted to ask the man so many questions.

".." Severus tried but Harry cut him off.

"Look I would just like to talk, that's all, just talk. How about dinner at my place, well grimmauld place really," Harry said. "There is the wedding tomorrow, but on Sunday?" Harry crossed his fingers.

Severus looked like he wanted to say no, but then his eyes turned to look into his.

"Sunday at 4 then," Severus gave a tiny smile and then disappeared with a small pop.

Harry smiled as he walked home.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry got home and sat down on the sofa. He really did not know what to think about this night. Severus Snape, he honestly did not know what to ask the man, and at the same time, needed to talk to him.

And, had he been checking that guy out? He had never even contemplated the idea of him liking men. He had liked Cho, and Ginny, and … And who… Nobody else. He had kissed Cho, and he had had Sex with Ginny. But it was not always all that satisfying. But she liked it soft and slow, not really something that got him going. He always missed something more… more.

Could he really be attracted to guys? Wait, Snape was there, was that man gay?

Harry shook his head, and went to bed.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"So you're telling me that not only do you think that you could be attracted to guys but that you also have a date with Severus Snape!" Hermione said squeeling.

"I told you that I am not sure anymore, I was unable to say no when I was asked, so that something. And I did not say a date. I said I invited him for dinner. I had a dozen questions for him and then he disappeared, and he was right there at Hogwarts. Did you know?" Harry asked.

"Well yes of course I knew, if I said no, you would not believe me anyway. Harry I would have told you, but there never seemed to be a good time to do so, and you were happy," Hermione's face had a look of concern.

"No its fine. I guess I want to be mad, but I'm not. I," Harry said thinking. " I'm not sure if I would have been ready to talk to him before now either. I was ready, but I'm not sure if I would have been ready. Does that make sense?" Harry asked.

"He is the last connection to your parents. He is not just someone. He means something. And maybe you're right, maybe now is the right time to talk to him. The war was over, has been for some time, and everything is calm," Hermione smiled.

"Well no time to think about this, we have a wedding to get to," Harry smiled getting up.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry had been in the kitchen all day to get everything ready. He just hoped the man would like it. He had not exactly paid that much attention to what the man ate at Hogwarts, he had been more busy hating the man.

He felt so nervous and almost giddy. If Harry had not known better he would have thought himself to be in love. No, Harry Potter loving Severus Snape, that was ridiculous.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

So that's the first chapter. I wanted to write more, but my back is protesting. Writing in bed is a bad idea ;)

Anyways hope people will review, as I said, when next chapter will appear will be completely dependent on how popular this story is.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again. New update. The chapter is not as long as the previous one, mostly because this was really hard to write. It also felt like a natural ending point, even though it is a little cliffhanger, sorry about that.

I had hoped to get more reviews that I got, but a lot of favorite and followers so I guess that means that people like it. I can only hope that this chapter won't disappoint.

This is a slash, Harry-Severus pairing, but I don't like it when the just jump into bed and get all lovydovy. Things will most likely progress faster than I would like, but only because I am really bad at writing long fics. But yeah, don't expect them to just fall in love like that :D

Not much more to say really.

One thing, again sorry for any bad spelling or grammar, English not my mother language, and spell check is not 100 %.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or the world of Harry Potter. That all belong to J K Rowling herself.**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Previously:

_Harry had been in the kitchen all day to get everything ready. He just hoped the man would like it. He had not exactly paid that much attention to what the man ate at Hogwarts, he had been more busy hating the man. _

_He felt so nervous and almost giddy. If Harry had not known, better he would have thought himself to be in love. But loving Severus Snape not just loving him. No, Harry Potter loving Severus Snape, that was ridiculous._

Chapter 2

There was a knock on the door, at exactly 8 o'clock. Harry smiled at that. He should have figured that that man would not even be one minute late.

Harry opened the door.

"Hey, come on in," Harry smiled holding the door open.

Severus gave a slight nod and walked inside.

"I made Lasagna," Harry said feeling really nervous.

Harry walked the man over to the table, and the man sat down as Harry put the food on the table.

"So…" Harry said sitting down. Harry held out his hand to invite the man to start eating.

"…" Harry opened his mouth but every question that he wanted to ask was stuck inside.

"I assume you have questions about your mother," Severus said putting some salad on his plate.

"I… Yes I do, I just don't," Harry said looking down on his empty plate, suddenly feeling like a firs year all over again.

"I need you to understand that the subject of your mother is something I would not talk about," the man said.

"I realize that it's properly a rather sore subject for you, I mean you loved her, and it is just all messed up," Harry said. He saw that Severus was about to reply so he continued, "But I would just like to know something more about her. I have been told that she had green eyes, red hair and was good at Charms. But that's almost it. People seem more willing to talk about my father, and I would just like to know something," Harry said looking at Severus meeting his eyes.

Instead of talking, the man remained silent.

Harry was about to say something when the man started to talk.

"As you know I met your mother before we both started Hogwarts, and it was I that told her about magic and that she was a witch. Our friendship stopped after our fifth year at Hogwarts," Severus said.

Harry was almost afraid to breath, the man was actually talking.

"Your mother was a natural when it came to charms, and she developed a passion for the subject. But she like your friend Ms. Granger did fairly decent in all her subjects at Hogwarts. Although she had an aptitude for potions she never liked it. She did not appreciate the many different less appealing ingredients one have to handle in the subject," This made Harry smile. He could almost picture his mum grimacing at having to slice up slugs and bat spleens.

"She decided to choose three subject in her third year, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Runes. She quickly developed a passion for all the subjects but Runes became one of her favorite subjects after Charms," Harry listened carefully as the man continued talking.

"She never could forgive me after our fifth year, and we parted ways. After that I of course knew some of what went on in her life. She married Potter and they had you,"

"And then they got killed," Harry said.

"Potter you are not to be blamed for your parents death," Severus said, now looking at him.

"If they had not had me, then they would not have been killed like that. They might still have died in this war, but," Harry stopped talking.

"Potter your parents along with all the people in the order were on the Dark Lords list. You are right, they might not have been hunted quite so effectively, but they would most likely have died," Severus said.

"Okay, look, the past is in the past. What had happened has happened, and we can't change that. I am grateful for every single thing you have told me about my mother today, you did not have to do that, I properly would not have stopped asking, but… Thanks," Harry said getting up to clean up and get dessert.

Harry could see that the man properly wanted to say something else, but instead he gave a small smile "Your welcome."

Harry put the cupcakes on the table.

"Coffee, tea?" Harry asked

"Coffee please, and what is this?" Severus said picking up one of the cupcakes.

Harry smiled shaking his head.

"Hermione loves them, it's more or less a chocolate muffing with a caramel topping," Harry said pouring boiling water in to the press pot with coffee grains and sat down.

"So, is it good?" Harry asked. Severus nodded still chewing. "It is rather good I must admit, who would have thought you would know how to make such a thing considering your potion skills," Severus said as Harry poured some coffee into his cup.

"I think I remember actually besting both Hermione and Draco in my sixth year," Harry said.

"Because you were taking credit for something that was not yours," the man said taking a sip.

"I was using a better book than the others, I won't call that cheating. That just proves that I can follow a recipe. I might not be a potion wonder kid, but I can follow instructions," Harry said.

"Hmm," was the only answer he got for that.

"As much fun as this had been I must get back to my lab, I have potions waiting," Severus got up.

"Yeah, of course you have thing to do," Harry reached out to shake the man's hand, and as their hand connected there was a spark. Not only could he feel a tingle, but you could actually see a tiny white spark.

Harry opened his mouth to say something.

"I should go," Severus said and he disappeared. Harry stood there puzzled at what had just happened. What had just happened?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Well what do you think? Leave a review and tell me :D

Until next time


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I finally managed to write something. I am really busy writing, or trying to write my master thesis. I will tell you that is not easy!

But finally an update, I won't day anymore.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or the world of Harry Potter. That all belong to J K Rowling herself.**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapter 3

Harry stood there staring at the door where the man had left. That is how Hermione found him. Harry was not sure how long he had stood there staring, but she managed to lead him over to the sofa where they sat down.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, it Harry could hear that she sounded really worried.

"Yeah," Harry rasped, how long had he stood there?

Hermione got up and got him a glass of water.

"Thanks," Harry said as he sat the glass down on the table.

"What happened? I tried to call your nave several times, and you seemed like you could not even hear me," She said trying to look at him. Harry put his head in his hands.

"I don't know what happened Hermione," Harry shook his head.

"One minute we were fine, and then, I don't know, "Harry said, Hermione removed his hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Tell me what happened, and maybe we can figure out what happened?" Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"He got here, and I invited him in. We ate dinner, and he actually told me stuff about my mum. Then it got late and he went to leave, and I wanted to shake his hand and say thank you," Harry said making gestures with his hands.

"And?"

"And there was a spark, not just like a normal spark that can happen with muggels, but a real visual and physical spark. I opened my mouth to ask what the heck, and he said he should leave. And he did," Harry said.

"A spark?" Hermione asked.

"Yes like a tiny lightening between our hands," Harry said frustratingly getting to his feet and walking over to the kitchen.

"Okay a spark," Harry turned around and saw a thoughtful look on Hermione's face

"Do you know what it was?" Harry asked taking two steps towards her.

"No, not really. I think it sounds familiar, but I am no sure, I need to look it up," She said.

"Look Harry I can't tell you right now what it was. It sound like maybe he did, so either wait for me to come back, or go talk to him," Hermione said getting off the sofa.

Harry only nodded.

Hermione gave him a look. "Yeah, I don't know if I will be here when you get back. It did not look like he wanted to talk to me anymore, so yeah," Harry said looking at his feet unsure of what to do.

Hermione came over to him and gave him a hug. "It will be okay. I will be back," She smiled and apparated away.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Later Harry was in the shower when he heard Hermione's voice.

"Harry if you are here answer me!" It sounded like she almost shouted.

"I'm in the shower," Harry yelled back.

The door opened and she walked in.

"Hey!" Harry squealed turning around.

"Honestly Harry this is so much more important than silly embarrassment!" Hermione said sitting down on the chair he had in the bathroom. "It is not as if I have not seen it before," She added.

"Still," Harry said getting out of the shower putting a towel around himself.

"It's that bad?" Harry asked grimacing.

"Well, yes and no," Hermione got up and left the bathroom.

Harry followed into the kitchen and sat down by the table.

"Well I am not too sure of how to say this, but well," Hermione twisted her finger like she usually did when she was nervous. "Well, you are kind of bound to Snape," She said grimacing.

"What!" Harry said gaping.

"What do you mean bound, what.." Harry was speechless.

"Look, I found some references in some of my books. And that spark lead me to one thing, and it might make sense, but I can't be sure of course, only Snape would be able to actually tell you if I am right,"

"What did you read?" Harry asked.

"In the magical world there is a lot of different magical creatures. Purebloods sometimes breed with these to get certain looks for example, like the Malfoys. Only veelas have that kind of blond hair. That does not mean that they are actually veelas, that blood was thinned out generations ago, but you get the idea," She said sitting down. "From what I read this kind of sparking if normal between elves. When an elf find their supposed soulmate, they spark. And that spark in itself starts the bounding. You honestly don't have much of a choice in the matter, the process has already started. But this all means that he, well or you have to have elf blood in your ancestry," Hermione said.

"I completely focused on this being him, but it could be you," Hermione said like a lightbulb just went off in her head.

"I would not know Hermione," Harry said.

"Well this means you have to talk to him, ask him. As I said if I am right then it is already done," She said looking him in the eyes.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next day Harry found himself at Hogwarts. He was actually standing outside on the grounds, staring at the lake. He was back. It had been a long time since he had been here. A long time.

And now he was back to talk to Severus Snape about the spark.

The bounding spark. That was Hermione's theory at least.

Harry had been standing there for a while, he still could not make himself walk into the castle. If he did then this would be even more real than just Hermione saying it. Then Snape himself would tell him, and then it would definitely be real. Hermione could talk all she wanted about choice. But he did have a choice right now about whether or not to actually talk to the man.

"The Headmistress would like to know if you are planning to come in or leave?" Harry heard a voice behind him.  
Harry closed his eyes, it had to be him finding him here.

"I think you know why I am here," Harry said still looking at the lake.

Harry felt the man walk up beside him.

"I assume you have spoken with Ms. Granger," Severus said.

"Is she right, are we…" Harry left it hanging.

"It is the same conclusion I have come to, but I do not know how," Severus said.

"Well one of our ancestors obviously married an elf," Harry said.

"I would have thought Ms. Granger would have explained things further," Severus said.

"What?" Harry asked turning to look at the man.

"Elves don't breed with humans, they don't even talk to humans. They live in their forest somewhere, and humans live in the human world. So your deduction of someone of our ancestors breeding with an elf is not logical. It would not happen," Severus said matter of factly.

"Well, it does not change things now does it?" Harry said furrowing his brows.

"No it does not change anything, but I for one would like to know how it is possible," The man said and left.

Harry turned to look after him, but the man continued to walk away.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Well that is that for now, again not too long, but well that is all I can manage now, I do have to prioritize my master thesis :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. You probably did not expect another chapter so soon. But here it is.

I found some time, or I decided to do some procrastination, I very important part of writing a master thesis. But this is a very short chapter though. I hate short chapters, but I also think it impossible difficult to write long chapters.

Actually it was one review that made me want to write this as soon as possible:

**Reaping-Vampire**: No I am not going to make him all angsty, that is not my intention anyway. Maybe it came of as that, but I did not mean for that to happen. But he is a private man, but he explains his sudden departure right below.

**Repost of chapter:**

**Dagrammarnazi**: _Ugh, do you mean probably when you spell properly? Typos can literally ruin a story, please double check._ I had no ide! Honestly, I can see the difference when its pointed out to me, but I did not really see my mistake, they do look a lot alike. And seeing as it is a word spell check did not catch it. For the record English is not my native language/mother language. It is my second language, so it is not that easy to catch things like this. I am going to ignore the slight negative way I feel you told me this, because this is something I will look out for in the future :D (I think I got all of them).

And if anyone have any questions, anything that is not clear in the story, you can ask. Just PM me, and I will usually answere, maybe not directly, but I will try to post it in the chapter. Like here.

And one note. I kind of do not like everything J.K. Rowling decided to do. I honestly think she is a bit worse than George R.R Martin when it comes to killing of people. She killed Hedwig and Dobby! I know that George have killed people to, a lot of them, but still Hedwig!

What this means is that Remus is alive. Tonks is still dead though, so that probably means that I am a bit evil too I guess. But honestly I can't write a good Tonks, and I don't want to ruin the story by having a really out of character character. But I both want Remus to be alive, and kind of slightly need him alive for later in the story. So Remus is alive. He got injured pretty bad in the finaly battle, but he did not die. But for now at least I think that will be the only other change I will make beside changing the last chapter of the last book. Not just changing it, but I guess erasing it. But I never really liked Harry-Ginny that much either. I was actually kind of hoping for a Harry-Luna future. I won't writhe that one though, I can not write Luna either. She is a difficult one.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or the world of Harry Potter. That all belong to J K Rowling herself.**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapter 4

Harry was not going to let the man walk away from him this time and he followed the man all the way down into the dungeons. All the way into the man's quarters.

"Do you have to keep doing that!" Harry exclaimed.

"I do not want to have this conversation out in the open where everyone can listen," Snape said as he poured himself a glass of what Harry suspected to be alcohol.

Harry looked around the room, it was not exactly as he had pictured it. He had thought it would look like Slytherin common room, but it had a more homier touch, and the sofa was a dark blue non leather sofa.

Harry turned back to the man. He was standing leaning against the counter he had found the alcohol in, and sipping from a glass filled with an amber liquid.

"So you do still want to talk then?" Harry asked sitting down on the sofa. The man walked over to a armchair and sat down.

"Yes, I would like to know what exactly Ms. Granger told you," Severus said taking another sip of the liquid.

"She told me that some pureblood families like the Malfoys breed with magical creatures to get certain features, like the blond hair they got from veelas. But that due to the many many generations since that they are not veelas, but the genetic whatever that gives them the blond hair is still there. And her theory was that your ancestors somewhere had a child with an elf, and that is why the spark ting happened," Harry said, hoping he remembered everything Hermione had told him.

"And she did not mention anything about the absurdity of the thought of humans breeding with elves," Severus asked.

"Well no, because the spark thing happened! It did, so therefore it must have happened. I get it, you think it's impossible, but," Harry left the sentence hanging not knowing what more to say.

Severus got up and sat down beside him, putting the glass down on the table. He then took his hand and slightly touched Harrys. The spark happened again.

"Should it still be sparking?" Harry asked.

"Until we actually consummate this bound, it will continue to try and remind us that the bond needs to be consummated," Severus said matter of factly.

Consummate aka sex. They had to have sex. Actual physical sex. Naked sex. Naked physical sex. Actual physical naked sex. SEX.

"I was under the impression that you were not adverse to the male figure," Severus said. Harry looked up and saw straight into those black eyes. Harry opened his mouth to say something but closed it again.

What to say. Snape was not completely wrong. The visit to the strip club had opened his eyes to the fact that he had not been completely repulsed by the idea of seeing a naked man. But still sex actual sex, real naked… okay he had to stop doing that.

"I have barely begun to even consider the fact that I might be interested in men. I have almost no experience with anything. I kissed Cho Chang, I dated and married Ginny, and there ends my experience. So…" Harry said his hands making gestures.

"You have only ever been with one woman?" Severus said sounding surprised.

"Yeah, and she then went and cheated on me, so I don't know what the really says about me," Harry said frowning.

"Look, my experience is not what we are suppose to talk about. How can we even start to figure out the how behind the spark?" Harry asked.

"We would need to look into our family history. I have a grandmother I can ask, if she wants to talk to me," Severus said.

"And I have no family. That is one thing Dumbledore made clear, I am the last living Potter. There is Remus though," Harry said.

"The wolf would most likely not know anything, because most likely your parents did not know anything. Asking my grandmother is most likely not going to lead us anywhere either, this most likely happened a long time ago, and the newer generations are simply too new to know. Pure blood families usually do not leave any trace of such fraternizing, because that means that their blood is not pure after all," Severus said.

"But," Harry started.

"Even the Potter family was concerned about blood purity once upon a time Potter," Severus said getting up to refill his glass.

Harry sat there thinking. If anything they would not get anywhere right now. But, Harry looked up, did he expect. Harry almost started gaping.

"Do you, I mean are we…" Harry stopped how to even ask.

"Potter due to your sudden revelations, and also due to the fact that I would like to know more about what to expect after, we are not going to go through with a consummation now or in the near future either. The bond will demand it at one point, but we still have some time before that will happen. So you may relax," Severus said sitting down in the armchair again.

Harry nodded, good. No naked actual physical sex tonight.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

And that was the end to this short chapter. I will again not promise when the next chapter will be out. But I can say that reviews can ignite my spontaneity, and I can suddenly find some more time for procrastination.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. I am so sorry for the very very long wait between updates. It was not really intentional, it just kind of happened.

I had to start really focusing on my master thesis, and spent more or less every hour of the day writing. When I had handed in the thesis I avoided the computer like the plague. I love the sims 4, but I could not even manage to sit down in front of the computer to play. I just had to get away from everything that was a reminder of the master thesis. And when I managed to get over that I just could now figure how to move on with the story. Now the last few days I have felt inspired to write but I have just bought a new computer, and I had a lot of problems with it. Spent 40 in installing the computer itself, and tried for 6 hours to download windows 10, but then gave up when it was only halfway through the preparations for downloading. And then tried to turn of the computer only to have it stay on for at least 8 hours trying to do an update.

So yeah I have had a lot of problems. But now here I am, ready to write. At least try.

This will most likely be a short chapter where I will introduce Remus, who as I said in the last chapter is alive.

And as a last note, I know Rowling had reviled stuff about Harry Potters family and such. That they are not part of the older pureblood families or something like that (did not read that intensely on it so can't really remember all of it right now, but it was something like that). Anyways, I have more or less based my story on the fact that the Potter family is old and rich like all the others, and well he has been from an old pureblood family for years in my head, and it is not easy to just not think like that :D But so yeah, forget Rowling new information about his family regarding this story at least.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or the world of Harry Potter. That all belong to J K Rowling herself.**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapter 5

Harry needed to find answers, but he did not know where to look. Remus was the last of his parents friends that was alive, so he was one person he could ask. Harry tried to visit Remus once a week. He had a lot going on with having to take care of Teddy on his own. Remus had been devastated when Tonks had died. He had almost died of a broken heart. Harry and Teddy had been the only two things that had kept him alive.

It was tough to loose people, and it was even harder for a werewolf to loose people in his or her pack. They took it a lot harder than regular people. And Remus had had to go through loosing people like this twice, first with his parents, then now with Tonks. But he had managed to pull through, and was now living with Teddy. Harry had given Remus the Black inheritance. He had enough money to last him a lifetime with only just the Potter inheritance, and did not really need anything else. And Harry had after a lot of convincing, been able to make Remus take the money. He had no job, and had a baby to take care of, and really needed the money, but Harry had kept the Black manor. Remus had even told him that he would sell it if Harry did not take it.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry apperated right outside Remus' small cottage in the middle of a forest. It was a cosy house, small, but nothing more than Remus and Teddy needed.

Harry walked up to the door and knocked.

"Harry!" Remus exclaimed when opening the door.

"Hey, can I come in," Harry said trying to smile and look normal.

"Of course," Remus said looking a bit worried as he let him in. "Not that I am not glad to have you visit, but you were here two days ago, you usually never visit so often," Remus said looking a bit suspicious.

"Where is Teddy asked?" Harry asked walking into the living room.

"He is with his grandmother. You are avoiding my question, and" Remus looked at him furrowing his brows. "You seem different," He then said walking closer to him. Harry could see Remus close his eyes and take a deep breath through the nose.

Remus is a werewolf, he could properly smell something on him.

"Yeah, that is why I am here," Harry said biting his lip. "You should properly sit down."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus did not know how any of this was possible. He was bounded to Harry Potter. Harry bloody Potter, the bloody boy who just could not seem to die. Severus sighed taking a sip of wiskey.

His grandmother had not wanted to see him. Had bluntly refused to have him set foot in her house. He should have know that she would react like that. Even with being pardoned for all his crimes after the war she could still not forgive him for everything he had done.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Remus sat there speechless. "Say something, anything," Harry said a bit worried.

"I… I could smell something on you when you entered, but… an elf?" Remus said, "bound to Severus? This is a lot to take in at once," Remus got up holding a hand to his forehead. He turned around and gave him a look that more or less said "Seriously!?".

"I need to find out how this all happened. I guess my parents never said anything, or your nose picked up on something from them?"

"No I… I think what I smell now is more the bond that anything related to the supernatural," Remus said sitting down again.

"Does Severus?" Remus said leaving the rest of the question hanging.

"He does not know either, and he does not want to consummate this before we do," Harry said looking down feeling embarrassed. Sex was not something he was comfortable talking about.

"Do you have any questions about that?" Remus asked.

"What?" Harry looked up not understanding what Remus was asking.

"About sex, with a man?" Remus filled in.

Harry felt his cheeks turn red. "I think I know what goes where," Harry said looking down again.

"That is at least something, but are you aware of the fact that men can get pregnant?" Remus said."

"WHAT!?" Harry exclaimed.

"In the wizarding world every couple can have biological children. Men, women alike. Two women can even get pregnant together if the magic and whish is strong enough," Remus said and he got up and found a book.

"Details on how it really works is explained here if you are interested, but the protection spells are the same as for a woman, so there is at least that, but unless you want to have a child, you should use protection," Remus said giving him the book.

Harry was more or less speechless. Here he was a 20 something man and he was getting The Talk from his semi-godfather.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hey guys. So sorry it is not longer. I just have real trouble with inspiration for the story. I had so many thought and ideas when I started this, but now… They disappeared. I just lost the will to write anything after having handed in 122 pages with my master thesis. Well after having written said 122 pages is more correct. Just not too much fun writing anymore.

But that said I did promise myself that when I started writing fanfiction that I would always, and I mean always, be finished. I will never abandon a story, even if it takes a very long time to do so. I hate when people never finish stories. I have gone a whole year without updating (something which I hate as well, but I am really not any better myself), and I will finish. But as I do believe I said in the first chapter, I can not manage to promise anything about when I will manage to update. It will be whenever I feel inspired to do so.

Well I hope you are still enjoying the story. As always I am open for questiong. If you have any just ask. I can not promise to answer all questions (I do like to keep something as a surprise), but story vice so fare I can answer :D

And it really helps to get reviews. Although it is also nice to see that people are adding the story to a alert list, a review, even a very short "Loved it" is sometimes enough to inspire me to write.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone that is still reading this, and new readers.

I said in the last chapter that I am struggling with writing. I still am, but the death of my absolute favorite actor, one of the best actors of all time if you ask me, prompted me to sit down and write this very very short chapter. Honestly when I heard the news on the radio a sharp pain went through my heart, and later I actually cried. I can still not honestly believe that Alan Rickman is dead. Now there is one more reason for me to take "molecular cancer biology" this semester at the university, and maybe I can be lucky to stumble over a cure for cancer in the laboratory, like they did when discovering penicillin.

RIP Alan Rickman, you will be missed, a lot.

This chapter is extremely short, I do not think I have ever seen a chapter this short before, certainly not written one myself, and I am not planning on doing so in the future either. It was a paragraph that just got stuck in my head. My general problem with writing is that my head wanders from one thought to the next. I get inspired by one thought and then suddenly something else. My head is currently filled with a story that kind of can be melded with this one, and I might be inspired to write a longer chapter soon, but I wanted to get this out there. It does not really give you much, but, well it is my story :P

Anyway, a long note there, but I think that was all I wanted to say. Any questions you might have can be sent to me either by reviewing or PMing me. I usually do answer. Maybe not plot questions ;D I do need to keep some secrets to myself, but yeah.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or the world of Harry Potter. That all belong to J K Rowling herself.**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Chapter 6**

A hooded figure stood before a cauldron, a low Latin chant could be heard coming from the mans lips. The man stood there adding different ingredients, stirring both clockwise and anticlockwise, still chanting. The chanting continues as the man bent down and picked up a cylinder container from the ground. The ash-like content from the cylinder was poured into the cauldron and the man stirred four times clockwise, and three times anticlockwise. The potion simmering in the cauldron started changing from a black colour to a blood red one. The chanting stopped and the hooded figure smiled "It is done."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Well that was that, as I did say, short, very very short. But I just needed to write it down and get it out there. I will try and see if I can manage to get my brain to come up with another chapter :D I kind of have a very vauge idea of what I want to have in the story, but to actually write chapters with content in it, takes a bit more work. Again any questions, ask :D And hopefully it won't be long until next time. And I just now saw that the AN is much longer that the chapter itself, lol :P Anyways.


End file.
